


chiaroscuro

by inkbender



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbender/pseuds/inkbender
Summary: He'd figured there’d be a 50/50 chance of his ol’ teach either brutally murdering him in the morning or fleeing the premises.





	chiaroscuro

Renzou wakes up sweaty in a bed that is definitely not his own. The sheets are crisp and clean, the pillowcase smells faintly of gunpowder and smoke, and the surrounding room is just as spartan as the man missing from it.

Eh. He’d figured there’d be a 50/50 chance of his ol’ teach either brutally murdering him in the morning or fleeing the premises. It feels good to be alive.

He arcs into the beginnings of a catlike stretch across the entirety of the bed--he’s made it this far, might as well mark it as his territory--but winces at the bolts of pain that zing throughout his entire body. Oh yeah. Not completely unscathed. Might have to take it slow today. Not too slow, of course; after all, Renzou’s not quite yet ready to give up the game yet. It’s been a fun couple of months. A few more weeks won’t hurt.

Clothes are probably a good place to start. Pants, check. The shirt’s a little harder to find, and boxers? Easily borrowed. Holy shit, Renzou has free access to Yukio’s dirty laundry. The realization makes weak at the knees. This. This is why he’ll follow Mephisto to the ends of the earth.

Yukio enters just as Renzou’s tugging on his pants. His eyes widen and he jerks just a bit like he’s going to about-face and leave, only to remember this is  _his_ room.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Renzou chirrups.

Yukio actively works to hide his frustration behind a steely expression. “What are you still doing here?”

“Recuperating. Rough night, y’know.” He beams. Kicks it up a notch when Yukio just pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Haven’t you received an assignment from Toudou yet?”

“Yeah, probably! But I’m sure she’ll understand why I’m on bedrest. Extenuating circumstances and all.” He winks.

Yukio’s eyes close a little too long to be a blink. Alas, this lackluster kind of reaction is par for the course nowadays. It’s like he’s developed an immunity or something. Even when he opens his eyes again, his gaze doesn’t even drift towards Renzou, much less his excellent choice of underwear.

Renzou promptly zips up his fly. Another time, then. “Enough about me. You havin’ fun, Yuki?”

“Okumura.”

“Sure, sure, Yuki. If that floats your boat. As long as you’re enjoying the ride. Who needs brothers--”

If there’s a surefire way to get a rise out of the younger Okumura’s tortured little soul, it’s anything about Rin _._ A bullet lodges itself in the wall an inch from his neck and it probably says something of Renzou’s own immunity when his smirk just widens.

“Get out.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Renzou tugs on his shirt and, in the brief moment when his vision is convincingly occluded, ‘accidentally’ bumps shoulders with him. Yukio’s form is bowstring taut in the light of day, a stark contrast to his lithe movements in the dark. “Do whatever you want. Whenever you want. As long as you’re happy at the end of the day--or night--that’s the only reason you need to keep at it.”

Yukio doesn’t say a thing. As usual. If only he spoke as much in the daytime as he did after midnight. All that pent-up emotion has got to go somewhere. If last night was any indication, Yukio’s got a metric shit-ton of explosive energy to vent. Renzou’s totally down to be that kind of punching bag, but seriously. Kid’s got to release some steam or else he’s going to shatter into a thousand pieces.

“Let’s do this again, Yuki!”

"...Fine."

At least it's progress.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just joined this fandom literally one week ago. Finished season 2, read the rest of the manga after work in four days. I'm not the only one who sees this ship, right?


End file.
